A Quest For Freedom
by horsegirl332211
Summary: Sequel to What If. Merlin sets out on his quest to bring Freya back. Will he succeed? Will he and Arthur make amends? And will he be able to defeat the person who cursed Freya? Is Valen everything she seems? Merlin/Freya slight  Arwen. Now completed!
1. The Quest Begins

_Thank you to everyone who has been following and reviewing my other story What If! _

_This, obviously, is a continuation of What If? And it is about Merlin's quest to bring Freya back, and of him and Arthur's friendship._

It had been almost a week since Morgana had been defeated, and everything was going back to normal...sort of. It had also been a week since Arthur had found out about Merlin's magic, and he hadn't really spoken to the warlock since.

Sure he had gotten the sword, and he and Merlin had defeated Morgana and Morgause, but it had been unnerving to see someone like Merlin defeat and almost kill someone as powerful as Morgause. They had just managed to get out of the throne room without being destroyed, but had not been able to find Morgana or Morgause in the rubble. Gwen had found out about Merlin, and had taken it really well, once he explained everything to her. Percival and Elyan were clueless about it all and were curious about the tension that had arisen between the prince and his servant.

One morning Arthur woke to someone opening his curtains.

"Five more minutes Merlin."

"Um, sire. I'm not Merlin." came a timid yet amused voice making Arthur look up from his pillow. He saw someone who made him sit up in an instant.

"Guinevere! What are you doing here? Where is Merlin?"

"I don't know." Arthur threw on a shirt and stared confused. "You. Don't. Know."

Guinevere shook her head and placed Arthur's breakfast on his desk.

"He just left last night without an explanation. Arthur? What has happened between you two? I know Giaus said that he had been doing a lot of research lately but..."

Arthur rubbed his head. "We, I... I haven't taken his... abilities that well."

He sat down looking despaired. Guinevere sat down next to him and gave him a comforting hug.

"He did leave a note, but I didn't get the chance to see it." Guinevere said suddenly.

Arthur stood up. "I have to go. I have to make things right." he ran out of the room as Guinevere shook her head. At least Arthur knew when to admit he was wrong even if it took awhile.

Giaus looked at the note Merlin had left and sighed. Just then Arthur burst in.

"Sire! What are you doing here so early?" Giaus asked in surprise.

"Where is Merlin, Giaus?"

"Here." Giaus handed Arthur the note. It went something like this.

_Giaus,_

_ I am sorry for leaving so suddenly without notice, but I have two promises that I have made that are yet to be fulfilled. Arthur, also needs some time to cool off. I am not leaving my destiny, but there are some things I need to take care of first._

_Tell Arthur that I am sorry for the damage that I have caused, and for... just everything. Tell him, that I will return only if he wants me to. For his will, unfortunately, is my command. It seems strange to leave the place that I have called home for this many years, but I leave with hope that Arthur will make the right decision, and with faith that he will be a good and just king even if I never see it happen. Life is strange that way, but we must move on in good faith. Arthur, if you are reading this, tell Lancelot thank you for keeping my secret and being so honorable. Tell Gwaine to stay away from the bartender at Rising Sun... I think if he goes in there it could be suicide. Singing on tabletops does not improve other people's opinion of you. And thank him for being a good friend. Also, if you wouldn't mind, thank Gwen for understanding, and tell her I think she will be an amazing queen. _

_Arthur, you have been a great friend (though if anyone asks I promise I'll deny it) and I'm sorry for everything that has happened. Coming to Camelot was the best thing I've ever done, though you are still a clotpole. I know that you will be a great king. I know you probably hate my guts, and I understand, but please promise to not let prejudice get in the way, because some of the greatest things you have ever done was when you thought for yourself. _

_Long live the king,_

_Merlin_

Arthur sat down after reading Merlin's note. "So he didn't leave because of me."

Giaus sat down next to Arthur and stared at the future king. "No. He was going to stay even if he died for it. But last night I remember him reading something and then jumping up and entering his room. That was the last time I saw him."

Arthur put his head in his hands. "Giaus I betrayed his friendship. And he doesn't hate me."

Giaus put his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "He understood."

"He didn't even tell me of the other times that he saved my life, he just went on day after day without any sort of complaint. I didn't even thank him for saving my life and he never reminded me."

Giaus patted Arthur's back. "Would it help if I explained everything from the beginning?"

Arthur nodded. "Please don't leave anything out Giaus."

Merlin looked at his map. He had just passed Cenred's kingdom, and was very tired and yet very determined.

Last night he had read some passage in one of Giaus' very old books. It said that if a curse is placed and the victim is killed because of it, there is a way to lift the curse and bring the person back from the dead. Just place the sorcerer/sorceresses' blood in the Cup of Life speak the spell of the living, and the enchantment will no longer hold and the victim will live. It seemed simple enough, but there was something else needed. The sorceress need to die to trade the life for the life of Freya. The balance of the world had to be restored. Merlin knew that he would need the Druid's help to find the sorceress. He pulled out the Cup of Life and smiled to himself. Uther would go in a rage when he found the cup missing. Merlin thought of Arthur and his friends in Camelot and wondered if he would ever see them again.

Back in Camelot Giaus had just finished explaining to Arthur what had happened with Gilli when the bells rang. Arthur took one look at Giaus and bolted from the door.

As he entered the throne room with a servant, Uther turned to his son. A grave look on his face.

Gwaine and Lancelot saw that Merlin was not there and gave Arthur a questioning look. Arthur gave the two a I-will-explain-later look. Then he turned towards his father.

"What is it father? You look troubled."

Uther look graver than usual. "Yes, Arthur the Cup of Life has been stolen."

Arthur turned to look at Giaus discreetly who was gave _his_ I-will-explain-later look.

Arthur frowned and looked grave for a moment. "Do we know who it was?"

Uther shook his head. "It was obviously done by a sorcerer, for he was in and out without being detected."

"Do you want me to send a search party?"

"Yes, we must catch whoever did this. It may bode well for Camelot, and it once again proves that magic is evil."

Arthur nodded and when his father's back was turned rolled his eyes at Gwaine and Lancelot, who hid a smug smile.

Back in Giaus' chambers, Arthur saw the physician looking over an old book.

"Giaus. Merlin stole the cup didn't he?"

Giaus frowned and nodded. "The foolish boy! I don't know why I didn't see it before."

"See what Giaus?"

Before Giaus could answer, Gwaine and Lancelot burst in.

"What is going on?" Gwaine asked.

Giaus held up a book that Merlin had been studying the previous night.

"Listen to this passage and it will make sense." Giaus replied. "It says here that a person who has been cursed and killed because of it can be brought back to life. If one takes the Cup of Life and uses the blood of the person who cursed the victim, then the victim can be brought back. It also says that the sorcerer or sorceress has to be killed in order for the victim's life to be restored."

Gwaine frowned. "That explains nothing."

To Arthur however, it explained everything. "Merlin thinks he can bring the Druid girl back to life? But why now? Why not last year? What spurred this quest?"

Giaus frowned. "I have no idea. Is there anything you can think of Arthur that would help?"

Arthur thought for a moment. "What about the time he saw her when he took the sword from the lake? Could that be the reason?"

Gwaine held up his hand. "What are you two talking about?"

Arthur sighed. "Its complicated, but the long short of it is, Merlin rescued a Druid girl last year, she was cursed, they fell in love and she was killed. Apparently he wants to bring her back to life."

Lancelot raised his eyebrows. "And how did you find out about this?"

"I followed him." Arthur turned his attention to Giaus. "We have to rescue him!"

Gwaine smirked. "So you would risk your pretty neck to save a sorcerer. You must not be such a princess after all."

Arthur frowned and rolled his eyes. "Thank you Gwaine... I think. You know only you could roll an insult and a compliment in one sentence and actually make sense."

Gwaine tossed his head. "Only the best for the prince of Camelot."

Merlin saw the Druid leader approach him as he dismounted and entered the Druid cave.

"Welcome Emrys! We were expecting you. I don't believe we had the chance to meet properly. I am Jenrad."

Merlin smiled and held out his hand. "I'm just Merlin." he replied. Jenrad led the warlock into his cave.

"So Merlin you have come seeking our help in how to bring the Lady of the Lake to life." Jenred sat down and motioned for Merlin to do the same.

Merlin nodded. "I need to know who placed the curse on Freya."

Jenrad frowned. "I will help you, but you must not let your anger get in the way."

Merlin nodded. "I won't but I made a promise, and I intend to keep it."

Jenrad sighed. "Her name is Valen. She didn't curse Freya for what reasons the Lady of the Lake told you. Freya was only decieved."

Jenrad sighed. "It was Morgause who organized the whole thing actually."

Merlin sat up in his chair. "Why?"

"She saw that this girl would bring her destruction once she had defeated Uther. She didn't know how, or why, but she knew she had to get the girl out of her way. So she hired Valen. Valen is more of a creature than a person. She was born with ability to changer her appearance to any shape or form. She is also a great seductress. Which is why she is so good at her job."

Merlin frowned. "Why is that?"

"She is an assassin."

"Naturally."

"She is the most skilled warrior ever born. She can change into a monster and destroy her enemies in any shape or form. She is also a greedy person, heartless, and never cares who or when she kills."

"So she changed into a witch. How did she get the power?"

"When she changes into something she gains whatever power that creature or person may have."

Merlin shook his head. "So Freya wasn't cursed by chance. It was all planned."

Jenrad looked at the young man who looked like he was getting more and more angry.

"Do not do anything rash young man. Though by killing Valen, you would be doing many innocent people a favor. You wouldn't be harming an innocent."

"Trust me." Merlin replied. "This is the one person I have no trouble in killing."

The next morning Gwaine, Arthur, and Lancelot were riding towards the Druid camp. Arthur sighed as he shifted on his horse who he had been riding all day. He remembered the conversation he had with Merlin when looking for Morgana. He smiled as he remembered the banter they always had.

"I miss him too." Lancelot was riding next to Arthur and was looking at him with a knowing expression.

Arthur was going to deny it when he saw Lancelot's look. Sighing he gave up in defeat.

"I hope we can find him in time."

"So, how did Merlin meet the Druid girl anyway."

Arthur shrugged. "He must have seen her and set her free. I didn't understand why and I still don't. He had never seen her before and he just risked everything for her."

"If it had been Gwen in the cage what would have you done?" Lancelot asked silently. Arthur looked at him. "You know I think I know why Merlin values as such a good friend."

Lancelot scoffed. "Besides you."

"I highly doubt that."

"Really Arthur? Do you?"

Arthur was about reply when something caught his attention.

"We are here."

_Sighs. I know it's been a while since I updated. (At least for me it felt like it) I'm going to try to update once a week, sometimes twice, if possible. Hope you enjoyed my latest installment, and I will see you all next week. Remember to review! :) _


	2. Excalibur

_Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!_

Arthur hopped off his horse and started to walk to the cave his heart hammering against his chest.

Gwaine and Lancelot looked nervous.

"Arthur are you sure about this? I mean you did take the Cup from them and threatened one of their children." Gwaine commented. Arthur rolled his eyes. "Thank for stating the obvious Gwaine. I'm not sure how they will take it, but we have to try. Merlin could have been here."

They three stopped as Jenred approached the group. He held up his hand. "Do not worry Arthur Pendragon. I mean you no harm."

Arthur let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Thank you. I am here to look for Merlin. Has he been here?"

Jenrad half smiled. "Yes, Emrys has been here. I will give you the directions as long as you promise to bring him no harm."

Arthur nodded slowly. "You have my word."

Jenrad nodded his appreciation. "Thank you my lord. I would invite you in, but some of the Druids are still resentful and it might bring bad blood."

Arthur sighed. "That doesn't matter. Where did he go?"

Jenrad pulled out a map seemingly out of nowhere, and laid it on a flat boulder. "Emrys is seeking to kill the woman who cursed the Lady of the Lake..."

"Who?" Gwaine interrupted.

"Freya."

"Ah."

"Anyway, he is going to kill this woman to set the balance of the world aright and to bring Freya back to life."

Arthur nodded. "We know that much, but somehow I don't think Merlin would actually do it. He is not much of a killer."

Jenrad smiled at Arthur's statement. "True. But he has killed for one reason. To protect the innocent. If he kills Valen, he would be doing just that for she is a cruel and evil person. She has hurt more people than just Freya."

Arthur frowned. "How do we find him."

"I will show you where Valen is and I am almost certain that is where you will find Emrys."

Merlin looked around him. He had entered a small town. Not exactly the place he would think to find an assassin. But looking at the directions that Jenrad had given him, he knew that it was the right place.

As he entered the town, Merlin saw that it was not the type of town that one would expect. Thieves lingered around in the shadows, men spoke in whispers and drunks were everywhere. Almost every corner had a bar of some sort. Merlin smiled to himself. It was a good thing Gwaine wasn't here. The knight wouldn't last a second.

Merlin turned a street corner and entered a bar, keeping his cloak close to him hiding his face.

He went up to he barkeeper. Jenrad had told him that he place was full of assassins waiting for their next kill. Merlin knew he would have to be extremely careful in a place like this.

The bartender went up to him.

"Sorry son we are all out of women. There has been a fresh demand and my ladies are busy for the night."

Merlin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm not here for any random women. I'm looking for one called Valen."

The barkeeper was silent. It had definitely struck a cord. "Looking for someone to do a nasty job for you eh? Well she should be in the cave past the city. You will need money. She doesn't do cheap."

Merlin nodded. He looked outside. It was getting really dark. "I would like to have a room please."

He placed a few coins on the table. The bartender nodded and gave him a key. "Room 12. Up the flight of stairs on your left. You will be sharing with one other. Best I got, take it or leave it."

Merlin was so tired he took the key without a second thought. "Thanks."

As he entered his room Merlin took off his cape and lay down on his bed. He spoke a spell and a rose appeared in his hand.

"Don't worry Freya. I made a promise, and I will keep it."

Merlin had fallen asleep, and was suddenly awoken by his roommate entering loudly.

Probably had to much to drink. Merlin thought wryly. Keeping his back to the man, and his hand on his dagger, he heard the man mumble.

"Where did I put that bloody ring?"

Merlin froze. It couldn't be. But it had to, he would recognize that voice anywhere.

Turning he saw the last man in the world he expected to see. "Gilli?"

"Arthur we should stop for the night it is getting dark. Merlin isn't going anywhere we can't follow."

Lancelot's voice came from behind the prince. Arthur turned in his saddle. "Your right. Let's make camp."

The three made camp and Arthur took the first watch as he couldn't sleep. Looking around he saw that they were in the forest of Lost Future. He didn't even know the place existed till Jenrad told him about it. It was said to be haunted, of course Arthur ignored that as a superstitious fancy. If Merlin was here with him the idiot would be up all night looking for ghosts. Arthur smiled to himself as he thought of the complaints Merlin would be making up at the moment.

_Save me _

A voice whispered in the wind. Arthur shook himself. He had just imagined it.

All of a sudden a girl appeared in the mist making Arthur stand up and pull out his sword. She just stood there staring at him. She looked unnaturally pale, and sickly. Her torn dress floated about her. She looked like she was floating on air.

"What do you want?" he growled. She tilted her head. "You do not remember me?"

Arthur relaxed... a little. "You are the Druid girl."

"I am Freya yes."

"What are you doing here? How is this possible?" Freya laughed a little. "I am here to help. Oh please Arthur relax, you look like you've seen a ghost. There is one place you will have to stop on your way if you want to save Merlin."

"Where?"

"The sword that you used to defeat Morgana was taken and placed in a stone by Merlin. It is to keep it safe, and only you can pull it out."

Arthur frowned. "What in the world has that to do with Merlin's quest?"

"There was one thing that Jenrad did not tell you as he did not know. Valen used to be a Druid, a good and kind person. One hundred years ago Valen put her blood in the Cup of Life as an experiment. Soon she came to realize her powers and became power hungry. She betrayed the Druids and lived a life of ruthless killing and torment. Now she is trained and is the best assassin for she cannot be killed. Only the sword will be able to end her life."

Arthur stood there for a moment and let this information soak in. "So Merlin is walking into a trap."

Freya nodded gravely. "Not even someone with his power can stop her. You must retrieve the sword."

"Where is it?"

"Keep traveling north and in two hours you will come to a brook. Follow it till it separates and then go north once more. In less than an hour you will find the sword. I am counting on you Arthur. Make sure that idiot lives please?"

Arthur smiled. "I will."

"Arthur who are you talking to?" Gwaine's voice broke the conversation.

"I was..." Arthur stopped when he saw that Freya was gone.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Gwaine chuckled. Arthur turned towards him slowly. "I think I just did."

Meanwhile Merlin was having an interesting time as well.

"Gilli? Is that really you?"

Gilli looked up in surprise to see his friend so far from Camelot.

"Merlin? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help a friend. You?"

"Just wandering around." Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Gilli. Why do you need your ring?"

Gilli looked down. "The men have challenged me to a fight." Merlin sighed. "Gilli I thought you were past all this."

"I am really!" Gilli protested. "But a man has to earn his keep and this is how I do it."

Merlin sat up and looked at his friend in the eye. "It's wrong."

"You got any better ideas? No one will hire someone like me and I would rather do this than starve."

So saying he picked up his ring slipped it on his finger, and left slamming the door behind him. Merlin sighed and rubbed his eyes. Didn't look like he was going to get much sleep tonight.

Merlin waited for Gilli to walk in and then watched as his friend sat down. Gilli looked weary.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked.

"I never wanted a life like this." Gilli's eyes wandered. Merlin nodded. "I know."

"All I do is fight and earn my keep traveling. It seems like there is no purpose in my life. Nothing to life for except to enter places like this and cheat to win. I'm breathing, but I'm not really living."

Merlin sighed and patted Gilli's hand. "Everyone has a purpose. Gilli you have gift! It's not meant to be thrown away like this. I know that you will have a chance. Just... you need to be patient."

"Easy for you to say." Gilli retorted. "You are the all-powerful Emrys. You're destiny has been handed to you on a silver platter."

Merlin scoffed. "If you knew all that I've had to go through you would not have said that."

Gilli frowned. "What do you mean? You've got Giaus, your friends, and it was simple. Protect the prince of Camelot, make sure he becomes king."

"Simple is the last word I would use for my destiny. But that doesn't matter. For twenty years I had no idea why I was given such power. I was lost, without purpose, I know exactly how you feel. My home was simple, plain and don't get me wrong, I loved the people but I had no one who understood me. Well, that's not entirely true, I did have a friend and he got me through lots of teasing." Merlin laughed at the memory.

"Being picked on was something that I got used to. Still do. But once I found my destiny I realized why the gift was given. Even after loosing a lot much was gained. I'm sure that will happen to you too."

Gilli looked at Merlin who looked like he was in his own little world.

"What happened to your friend?"

Merlin swallowed. "He died."

"I'm sorry."

Merlin smiled at Gilli. "Me too."

There was silence for a while. Then Gilli turned to Merlin. "Where are you going?"

"I'm... it's complicated."

"Tell me."

"I'm going to try to kill Valen." Gilli's eyes widened. "That is impossible! I've seen her fight. Even someone as powerful as you has no chance. It's almost as if she can't be killed."

Merlin perked up. "What do you mean?"

"I remember, one time a man stabbed her. She just pulled the sword right out of her stomach and killed the man."

Merlin's eyes widened. "There is only one explanation."

"What?"

"She must have used the Cup of Life. Not only is she a good fighter, she cannot be killed." Merlin whispered the last sentence.

Gilli leaned back against the wall. "You can't go."

Merlin tensed. "I have to."

"Why? It doesn't make sense. You don't seem like a killer to me."

Merlin leaned back. "I'm not, but if I don't someone very close to me... will die."

If the situation hadn't been so serious Merlin would have laughed at the irony of his words.

Gilli frowned. "Well you can't do it alone that's for sure."

Merlin shrugged. "I'm pretty used to being on my own."

"Well, you shouldn't. Let me come."

Merlin turned sharply towards Gilli. "That's a bad idea Gilli. You would be risking your life, besides, people who join me in quests have had an awful habit of dying."

Gilli chuckled. "Come on we are kin. Besides, you need the help and it can't be worse than what I'm doing right now."

Merlin grinned, "I can see that you are not going to back down."

Gilli shook his head. "Nope."

Arthur stared at the sword in the stone in awe. Gwaine whistled. "So it really is a sword in a stone. I thought it was some sort of metaphor or something..." he trailed off as Arthur and Lancelot stared at him incredulously.

He held up his arms in defense. "What it was confusing!"

"What part about a sword in a stone, is confusing?" Arthur asked in exasperation. Gwaine frowned. "The part when you said something about a sword stuck in a bloody stone." He replied cheekily.

Arthur rolled his eyes and walked up to the sword. Gwaine spoke up again. "You know, after all the trouble Merlin went through to put this thing in the stone, he might not be too happy about you taking it out two days later."

"Is there any way I can make you shut up?" Arthur asked annoyed.

Gwaine rolled his eyes, "With my concentration span, you are out of luck my friend."

"You have the concentration span of a new born lamb!"

"Arthur!" Lancelot's voice came out of nowhere.

"We need to get the sword now. Time is against us." said the reasonable knight.

Arthur sighed. "It looks tightly wedged in there."

"I agree but you are the only one who can do it."

"Thank goodness it has nothing to do with your strength, otherwise we all would be doomed." Gwaine muttered as Arthur shot him a death glare. Lancelot rolled his eyes. "Honestly it's like I have to babysit you two!"

Shaking his head Arthur put his hands on the hilt. He felt a strength surge through him and he pulled the sword out of the stone. He had expected some sort of tug or resistance but it slid out so smooth that it nearly pulled Arthur off balance.

Looking at the sword Arthur remembered using to defeat the immortal army. He felt the perfect balance.

Gwaine whistled. "Goodness! It's beautiful."

Arthur smiled as he swung the sword around. "The balance is perfect."

Lancelot grinned. "What are you going to call it?"

Arthur looked at the sword and thought for a moment. "Excalibur." The words came out of nowhere but once Arthur spoke them he knew that they fit the sword.

"I'm going to call it Excalibur."

_Ok so this time I decided to be nice and update in less than a week. I just had so many ideas that it seemed fitting. Can't wait to post more, and I always liked Gilli, so I hope that it's ok that I added him. _

_See you all next chapter! _

_PLEASE REVIEW! :)_


	3. Valen

_So here we are chapter 3! Thank you so much to all of my lovely reviewers and all of those who favorite this or put this on their story-alert! It means the world to me! _

"Now this. This is my kind of place!" Gwaine said as an ale bottle flew over his head. "Full of adventure, no entitlement. It'sfull of, of..."

"Ale." Arthur finished sarcastically narrowly avoiding some drunk's sword.

"Exactly." Gwaine said loudly. "That's the word I was looking for." Arthur laughed and then saw something that caught his attention. A young man with black hair followed by a younger man out of an alehouse in front.

_Merlin._

"I see him!" Arthur exclaimed. Gwaine and Lancelot turned to see Merlin and another stranger ride off together.

"We have to catch him!" Arthur exclaimed but Lancelot held his hand. "It would be time lost sire! By the time we get our horses he will be long gone."

Arthur lowered his head and thought for a moment. "Maybe the bartender knows where he's going."

Gwaine smirked. "And what if he won't talk?"

Arthur pulled out Excalibur. "Then I will use persuasion."

"Friendly?"

"Decidedly not." Arthur replied stubbornly and walked into the bar. As they entered Arthur leaned towards Lancelot. "Don't let Gwaine do anything stupid." he whispered. Lancelot smiled and nodded.

The bartender turned to the three men. "What can I do to help you gentlemen?"

"We are looking for a friend."

"Well then you have come to the right place, cause my ladies can make you feel right at home."

Gwaine raised his eyebrows and Arthur shook his head in frustration. "No, I meant have you seen a young man, looks a year or so younger than me, skinny black hair? He was looking for the assassin Valen."

The bartender smirked. "Maybe I have maybe I haven't. You tell me." he rubbed his fingers together suggestively. Arthur pulled out Excalibur and placed it before the startled bartender. "Don't think I won't use this. So maybe we can start again. Have. You. Seen. Him?" Arthur's fingers tightened around his sword.

The man nodded and leaned forward. "Yeah he came in last night and asked for a room. He also asked where he could find Valen." the man stuttered. Arthur was about to leave when he saw a purse full of money around the barkeeper's waist. The purse had the Pendragon symbol except it was black.

He grabbed the barkeeper's shirt and pointed Excalibur at him. "If you value your life you will tell me where you got that money and that purse."

Gwaine and Lancelot leaned forward and saw the symbol on the purse.

"I'll tell you! The Lady Morgause came in two days ago, saying that if a young man of her description, came in looking for Valen, I was to give him directions, so that when he got there he would be killed. That's all I know!"

"How did she know he would be coming? Tell me!" Arthur pressed the sword harder on the man.

"Her sister saw the young man, or Merlin as they called him, dying in a dream by Valen's hand, that's all I know, now please let me go!" Gwaine put his hand on Arthur's arm. "He's right mate he may have some friends we need to go."

Arthur put down his sword. "If anything happens to him, I will come back and I will kill you."

As they left the tavern Gwaine smirked at Arthur who frowned at him. "What?"

"What was it you were saying about making sure _I _didn't do anything stupid. Was it before or after you almost killed a bartender?"

Arthur glared at him. "Don't make me regret knighting you."

"But Arthur, where the fun if I didn't. Not everyone has to be a bootlicker."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "If you were the only one I would be fine with that."

"What about Merlin."

"He is a close second."

The three hopped on their horses and took off in Merlin's direction.

Gilli sighed. "There it is." The cave was large and looming. Fog was rolling around and it didn't seem like anyone was there. Merlin frowned and got off his horse pulling out his sword in the process and Gilli did the same.

No birds were chirping, the forest was dead and still. It was completely silent.

Merlin swallowed down his fear and walked into the cave. It was dark, and there were old tents sword and blankets covered in dust. Some books lay on a few small shelves that looked like they were about to fall apart in any moment.

"Well, well, well Emrys." a woman's voice hissed in the darkness. "At last you have come."

Merlin walked further into the cave and saw a woman standing in the middle of a dimly lit room. Her eyes were gold like Merlin's when he used magic, except hers stayed that way. Her long red hair was pulled into a braid. She wore a fighting suit that fitted her tightly. Her long fingers were wrapped around a mace. And her lips were ruby red. All in all she was beautiful. But there was something sinister in her eyes and in her smile.

"You have come to do the impossible Emrys. I would complain but I am getting a hefty sum to take you to her ladyship, and of course who can say no to an offer like that."

Merlin glowered. "You were the one who placed the curse on Freya. You will pay for that."

Valen dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "Sticks and stones. Don't take everything so personally boy, I am the reason you met her."

"And also the reason she's dead."

Gilli frowned. "What is going on?" Merlin turned towards his friend. "Get out of here while you still can."

Gilli shook his head. "I'm not going to leave you with her."

Valen yawned. "Bored now. _Forbearne_!" Her mace turned into flames and she ran towards Merlin. He ducked, and sent a wave of energy making Valen fly against a sharp piece of rock piercing her body. She lay still for a moment while Merlin silently begged for her to die.

Instead of dying Valen stood up, yanked the bloody piece of rock out of her stomach and made in disintegrate. "Is that the best you've got?" She ran and jumped up into the air her body transforming into a questing beast.

Gilli looked at Merlin and the two groaned. "Really?" Merlin said. Valen in her questing beast form chuckled. "Oh yes." she hissed. Her hand reached out to swipe Gilli, but Merlin pushed him out of the way hiding Gilli from sight, while getting himself knocked unconscious. Gilli hid as Valen turned back into herself. She walked over to Merlin's unconscious form.

"Really Emrys I expected more. It looks like your love for your friend really helped didn't it. So much talent wasted. Oh well, the sooner I get you to Morguase and her sister the sooner I can be rid of you."

Grabbing Merlin, some wings transformed on her back and she flew out of the cave. Gilli sat there panting and then ran out as he watched Valen take his friend towards the castle of Fyrien.

Arthur saw the cave that Merlin had entered not two hours ago. "Its too quiet." Gwaine said as he dismounted with Lancelot and Arthur.

"I know." Lancelot looked around.

They three entered the cave. Entering the room that was dimly lit Arthur picked up a sword that Merlin had dropped. "This is the sword that Merlin took. It's one of my best swords the idiot!"

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "You can put him in the stocks later, but let's just make sure he makes it alive."

Lancelot sat examining the ground. "Arthur I think you need to see this."

The prince walked over to where Lancelot pointed. There was blood all around the ground.

"Looks like there was a fight." Gwaine said noticing different pieces of the room knocked over.

"Doesn't look like it lasted long either." Arthur said angrily.

Lancelot closed his eyes. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know."

Once the three were out of the cave Arthur shushed Gwaine and Lancelot who were arguing.

"Shh. I thought I heard something." The three listened.

A rustle in the bushes made Arthur pull out his sword. "Who's there?" he called out.

At that moment Gilli stumbled out of the bushes his eyes on Arthur. "Are you Merlin's friends?"

Arthur stepped forward. "Have we met?"

Gilli nodded keeping his eyes down. "I almost killed your father in the tournament."

Arthur's eyes widened in anger while Gwaine and Lancelot grabbed his arms to stop him from killing Gilli.

"Why did you do it?"

Gillig shrugged. "I thought that it was time people with magic fought back."

"What made you change your mind?" Arthur asked calming down a little.

"Merlin."

"Oh."

"He told me that magic should be used for good and not for my own vanity. I learned he was right the hard way. But that isn't the point right now, the point is that Merlin has been taken to the castle of Fyrien where Morgana and Morgause are hiding out. Seems like they paid her a lot of money to have him there."

Arthur yanked himself out of Gwaine and Lancelot's grip. "Merlin is alive?"

"He was unconscious when I saw him last." Gilli saw Arthur's sword. "Nice weapon."

Arthur nodded. "It is the only thing that can kill Valen." Gilli's eyes widened in shock. "I thought she couldn't be killed at all."

"It's a long story." Arthur, Gwaine, Gilli, and Lancelot climbed on their horses and set out to save their friend.

Morgana walked up to Morgause. "Valen is here sister."

Morgause smirked at Morgana. "Wonderful. Does she bring what we wanted." Morgana tilted her head. "Yes." Morgause walked up to Morgana. "Is Emrys still alive?"

"Unfortunately. I still don't see why we can't kill him now." Morgause put her hands on Morgana's shoulders. "All in good time sister. But right now, I will see if he will join us. He is powerful sister, and with him by our side nothing will stop us."

Morgana shook her head. "But I know him Morgause. He would rather die than see Camelot fall traitor that he is."

Morgause smirked. "With what I have to offer him, he will not resist."

Morgana scoffed. "Whatever it is, it must mean the world to him."

Morgause smiled. "Oh I think it does."

Merlin groaned. His head was pounding, and when he tried to put his hands up to his head he realized that they were chained behind him. He looked up and saw Valen standing over him with her mace in her hand.

She looked down at him. "Oh look. The mighty Emrys is awake." She gave him a kick, forcing him to sit up. He was vaguely aware of the dried blood on the side of his head. At that moment Morgause and Morgana entered the room.

Morgana gave him a hateful stare, but Morgause merely smirked.

"I have come to make a proposition." she said. Merlin rolled his eyes and was about to respond, when Valen held up her hand. "I would like to go now. You know before you start your 'join me' thing." She held out her hand and Morgana threw a pouch full of money. Valen smirked. "Why thank you."

She looked down at Merlin. "Good-bye Emrys, it was a pleasure doing business with you." Giving him one last kick for good measure, Valen stocked off.

Merlin gave Morgause a death glare. Morgause pretended not to notice. "So, Emrys let's get right to it. I make an offer. You join my sister and I, defeat Camelot, and I will give you this." She snapped her fingers and Merlin turned to see two guards dragging a young woman along the floor. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Freya!"

"Do you have it?" Arthur asked Gilli.

The young man looked surprised. "Have what?"

"The Cup of Life."

Gilli laughed. "Why would I have such a thing?"

Arthur looked at Gwaine and Lancelot with a worried expression. "Merlin had it with him to bring her back to life."

"Who?" Arthur laughed. "He didn't tell you why he wanted to kill Valen?"

Gilli shook his head. "No he didn't."

"And yet you still went with him." Gwaine spoke up. Gilli looked at him sharply. "I trust him. He's my friend and we are kin."

The three were silent till they reached the castle. Dismounting, Arthur walked over to Merlin's pack and rummaged through it. "The Cup isn't here. Valen must have taken it."

"Damn it!" Arthur exclaimed and then pulled out his sword. "At least we are ready."

"Freya!" Merlin's shocked voice rang through the castle.

"Merlin! Oh thank God you are still alive!" She exclaimed still being held back by the guards.

Merlin turned to Morgause. "How is this possible? I thought the only way was to take Valen's life?"

Morgause stood up. "That is what I thought at first, but then I realized that was the only way to take the curse off of the victim at the same time. One of my soldiers was happy to give his life for her."

"By happy, you mean he was murdered without a second thought." Merlin shook his head at her. "I will never join you, because I could never be a heartless murderer like you."

"And yet you still take Uther's side." Morgana countered. "Funny how that statement of valor coming from you means nothing."

Merlin glared at her and then set his attention towards Morgause. She shrugged and sat down on what once was Cenred's throne. "Then when your precious Freya turns into a monster, I will set her lose on you alone, and she will finish the job for me. You wouldn't dare hurt her anyway." Morgause smirked at Merlin's pained expression. "But don't worry, once she is done, I will put her out of her misery." She pulled out a dagger from her belt causing Freya's eyes to widen.

Morgana laughed in delight. "Enjoy your last minutes alone, Merlin, because soon you both will die."

_Exciting enough for you? Even if it is cheesy? I have a couple more chapters or so, depending how much inspiration I have left. Hope you are enjoying the random little twits in plot, however small they may be... :) PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me update faster! _

_See you all next chapter! :)_


	4. Making Amends

_Thank you so much for all of the reviews I have been receiving! They mean the world to me! :)_

"We need to get in here." Arthur pointed to the caves ahead of the group.

"What if they are expecting us?" Lancelot asked.

Arthur turned and walked in. "Let's hope they are not."

Merlin shook his head as he tried to clear his vision as he hit the cold stone floor of the cell. Freya ran by his side and helped him sit up. He leaned his head against her shoulder breathing hard from Valen's kicks and the rough way Morgause's men had dragged him to the cell.

She squeezed his hand and he kissed it. The two sat there for a moment in silence. Merlin closed his eyes and then a few moments later he looked up at Freya. She swallowed hard and a couple tears ran down her cheeks. He took her face in his hands. "We will get out of this. I promise."

Freya pulled his hand down. "How? When I turn into that creature, I lose all sight of good of bad, I just, kill..." Her voice was caught off in a small sob. He frowned for a moment. "You didn't seem to forget with me."

She looked into her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember much of what happened last time you were in Camelot?" Freya thought for a moment. "Just bits and pieces. Why?"

"When you saw me you didn't attack. I think you recognized me. Plus when I went in the tunnel you didn't even try to hurt me."

Freya brightened for a moment. "Do you think that will happen now?"

Merlin shook his head. "I don't know. But if it does then it will buy us some time, to get out of there."

Freya sighed. "What if it doesn't."

"Then I will find some other way."

"But..."

Merlin took her shoulder. "Freya. I promised that I'd look after you. And I intend to keep that promise."

Freya half smiled. Merlin stroked her face. "That's better." after a couple seconds the two kissed tenderly for a moment before the alarm bells went off in the castle. A guard asked another what was going on.

"It seems like prince Arthur and some of his knights have tried to come and rescue Emrys. Valen cut them off when she was leaving, so Morgause is going to throw them in with the cursed one. And get this. One of Arthur's companions had magic."

Merlin's eyes widened. "Arthur came." he whispered, his eyes full of happiness. Freya frowned. "Does he know about you?"

Merlin looked at her surprised. "Yes. I thought he hated me." He grinned. "I guess I was wrong."

_A Few Minutes Earlier..._

Arthur froze and held up his hand signaling for the others to stop. "I thought I heard something." he whispered.

"Yes, yes you did." Valen's voice came out of nowhere. Gilli was instantly alert. "That's her! Be careful sire!"

Valen smirked and stepped out of the shadows. "I personally think it's funny that some so called brave knights and a magical person is afraid of one girl."

Arthur glowered. "What have you done with Merlin?"

Valen smirked. "Oh don't worry he's in good hands. Tonight he is going to be killed by his undead cursed girlfriend." She sighed. "Did anyone else notice how messed up that sentence was."

Arthur stood up straighter. "She's alive." he whispered. Valen nodded. "But still cursed. You'd have to kill me to release the curse. Course that's not going to happen." She held up her weapon and smirked ready for a fight. "Once I take you all to Morgause she will be more than pleased to raise my price."

Arthur held up Excalibur. "Don't count on it." Valen paled for a moment. "Where did you get that?" she whispered.

Arthur smirked. "Afraid now?" Valen glared at him. "Not likely."

Running she charged and turned into a Griffin. Lancelot groaned, and then was knocked over as he tried to stab the creature. "Lancelot mate you need to wake up!" Gwaine yelled as Valen changed into a black goblin like creature with wings. Hissing it flew down towards but was cut off my a magical energy beam that threw her back into the rocks. Arthur turned to see Gilli's eyes turning from golden to their natural color.

"Thanks."

Gilli smiled and then turned to Valen who stood up furious and then changed into a wolf with red eyes and was taller than any horse. Arthur stabbed at it causing Valen to have a cut in her arm. It growled and swiped Arthur into a surprised Gwaine the two hitting the rocks and knocking them unconscious.

Valen turned back into herself. Gilli saw the cut in her arm spill blood. "Hurts doesn't it?" he said she winced. Pulling out her mace she swung it at Gilli who ducked and then pulled out his sword.

"You haven't begin to feel pain. Not until I'm through with you." Gilli's eyes glowed giving him extra strength to fight the women.

He held up for a few moment before she knocked him on the head, and he fell unconscious before her feet, blood dripping from the wound in his head. Valen wiped off the blood from her mace. "Don't forget it. I always win."

Morgana turned as the door opened and Valen entered while a few guards entered dragging Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot, and Gilli in chains.

"Valen what is this?" Morgause asked entering the room. Valen crossed her arms. "I found these idiots sneaking around in an attempt to save our dear Emrys." Arthur struggled violently. Valen was about to speak when Arthur's struggling made her distracted. "Excuse me." she said walking over to Arthur. Taking her mace she struck him on the head making him fall over while a wound appeared on his head.

She bent down to his eyes level as he struggled not to show the pain he was feeling. "Please don't struggle because the more you do, the more you will hurt. Understand?" Arthur merely glared at her.

Smirking Valen turned to face Morgana and Morgause. "If we throw them in with Merlin they all will die in a painful way. And I've got something for you." Valen pulled Excalibur from one of the guards grasp.

"I give you the sword to kill the undead. It the only thing in this world powerful enough to destroy me. With your permission, we will destroy it."

Morgause took the sword. "I don't think so."

Morgana walked up to her. "Sister do you think that it is wise? With such a weapon Arthur could defeat us."

Morgause smirked. "Not if he is dead. Besides, it will give us more power than before."

Morgana smiled sinisterly. "Take the prisoners to where Emrys is being held. Make sure they will be ready for tonight."

The guards bowed and dragged the four companions away. Arthur watched as his sword was given to his own sister.

Merlin's eyes glowed for the hundredth time as he tried to get out of his chains. Freya sighed. "They must have enchanted the chains."

Merlin groaned and leaned back against the wall. At that moment the doors opened and the guards threw in Lancelot, Gwaine, Arthur and Gilli. Gilli was the first to notice Merlin.

"Merlin! Thank God! I was afraid you were dead." Merlin chuckled. "They decided a nice a slow death would suffice. So I have a few more hours."

Gwaine sat next to Merlin and gave him a pat on the back. "It's good to see you mate. Any idea how to escape?"

"Well I tried to get out of the chains but Morgause has enchanted them. She really doesn't want me leaving."

Gwaine saw Freya who was asleep on Merlin's shoulder. "Is that her?"

Merlin frowned. "Wait you know about her?" Gwaine shrugged. "Arthur told us, when he decided to get off his lazy arse and help."

Lancelot chuckled. Gwaine shot a look at him. "What?"

"It's just that you didn't seem to go any faster than Arthur to go rescue him."

"Your one to talk." Gwaine shot back. Freya opened her eyes and chuckled a little. "You have no problem joking before you get killed."

"I'm Gwaine." Gwaine held out his hand. "Freya." she shook it with a smile. "I'd say something charming, but I have a feeling Merlin might blast me if I do."

"He wouldn't." Freya said giving the said warlock a half serious look. Merlin rolled his eyes. "Fine, I promise I will only turn you into a toad."

"Thought that honer was reserved for Arthur."

Merlin looked down refusing to look the prince squarely in the eyes." Freya got up and moved to the other side where Lancelot was forcing Merlin to sit next to the prince. Merlin finally looked up. "Why did you come?"

Arthur sighed. "Merlin I am still having a hard time getting used to your magic abilities, but if I know one thing, it's that you aren't evil."

Merlin's face was so trusting that any doubts that Arthur may have had, slipped away. "Thank you Arthur."

Arthur smiled for the first time in awhile. Then Morgana came and smirked. "It is time."

Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine, and Lancelot were dragged into a large room not unlike an arena. They were all chained with their hands held up against their heads. Valen walked in dragging Freya who was tied up in a rope. The moonlight shone through a window above their heads.

Morgana and Morgause stood up above watching everything. Arthur saw that Valen had Excalibur hanging on the side of her hip. He leaned in to Merlin. "If I can get the sword, then I will be able to kill Valen." he whispered. Merlin nodded. "Don't worry I have a plan, but it will only work if you trust me." He looked at Arthur seriously. "Do you trust me with your life?"

Arthur swallowed and then nodded. "I never thought I'd be brainwashed into saying this but yes. I do trust you."

Merlin smiled and then grew serious as Valen spoke. Freya was panting for a moment as she could feel the moonlight having its affect.

"If anything goes wrong, I will kill her first and then you all with his own sword." Valen smirked as Freya yelled out loud in agony, the curse taking effect.

Arthur saw that Merlin was having a hard time keeping his emotions in check. It was obviously really hard to see her suffer like this. Valen stepped out of harms way as Freya turn into the monster.

Arthur swallowed in fear as Freya charged, and he cringed. "Merlin do something." But Merlin didn't move. "Don't move a muscle Arthur."

Arthur instantly froze forgetting that his manservant was ordering him about.

The beast charged them and roared into Arthur's face and then stood on it's hind legs ready to strike.

"Freya don't!" The beast instantly turned to where Merlin's voice had come from. It growled and then turned it's attention to him.

"Freya I know you. You are not a killer, and you care about us. Even as you are now, I know that somewhere deep down there is some good in you. Please!"

All of a sudden the beast's eyes lit up in recognition as Valen jumped off the ledge and pulled out Excalibur. "No way! Don't worry Emrys I am going to make sure she has a long and painful death."

Freya as the beast turned a growled at Valen. Then turned to Merlin who smiled at her. Gwaine was beyond shocked. "No way." he whispered.

The beast jumped up and snapped the chains with it's teeth Merlin pat her head. "Thank you." Then he sent a blast to Valen who was about to kill Freya and sent her sprawling. "Quick Freya get the others."

With almost a nod she got Arthur free. And he ran to help Merlin.

Morgause turned to Morgana. "Get the guards!"

"No!" Valen shouted. "I want the pleasure of killing them myself."

Merlin sent some fire to her, and she blocked it with Excalibur but it flew out of her hands. She saw it leave and then shrugged and pulled her mace out not noticing Arthur going to retrieve his sword.

"Is that all you got?" She said with a smirk.

Merlin sent a blast of energy towards her but she jumped out of harms way and then sent him sprawling.

"Good-bye dear Emrys." She raised her hand ready to strike a killing blow but then a large creature leaped forward and pushed her back knocking the weapon out of her hand.

Freya roared into her face and was about to strike when Valen stuck her in the stomach with a dagger that had been unnoticed. She whimpered and fell back.

"No!" Merlin yelled getting up, but then Valen got ready for another fight. Then a sword appeared in her belly. She looked down in shock and pain and then all at once exploded. Arthur appeared holding a blood stained Excalibur. Merlin smiled at him and then turned his attention to Freya. She had turned back into herself and lay still. Merlin ran over to her side and felt her stomach where the dagger had been. "No please don't let it be too late." he whispered.

"Please be alive." Merlin begged. Gwaine and Lancelot stood by him looking worried while Gilli thought for a moment.

"Wait a moment!" he said loudly. Morgana and Morgause stood back and ran to get some guards.

Gilli ran to Freya and then showed Merlin his ring.

"I can try to heal her." Speaking a healing spell he put his ring against Freya' wound. She groaned for a moment and then Gilli stepped back. Merlin saw that the wound was gone.

Soon the color came back into Freya's face as she sat up. She smiled as she saw Merlin.

"You were right." He smiled broadly and helped her get up the two shared a small kiss before the warning bells rang.

"We need to get out of here!" Arthur yelled and the group ran out.

A couple days later, the group reached the border of Camelot's lands. "This is as far as I go." Gilli said turning to face the group. Arthur nodded. "When I am king, please come again, and I can promise that no harm will come to you."

"Thank you." Gilli nodded. He shared and friendly hug with Merlin and smiled at his friend. "You were right Merlin. Maybe I do have a purpose after all."

Merlin shared a smile with his friend and the the two went separate ways.

Freya and Merlin held hands all the way back.

_One month later_

It was a day of celebration. A wedding was going on that day. Merlin and Freya were to be united.

It was quite, with only Merlin's closest friends and the two were married by the lake of Avalon and Freya wore some wildflowers around her head.

The time of the future king had come. And Arthur knew as he watched his friend be joined with Freya, that his time was not far to come. He thought of Gwen and the two shared a smile. Soon, he thought to himself. Very soon...

**The End**

_Hope the ending wasn't too abrupt and thank you to all of the reviews! BTW just because this is the last chapter doesn't mean it doesn't deserve reviews so please review! _


End file.
